The Mystic Lake
The Mystic Lake is an outdoor adventure area attached to The Village of Shin on the Isle of Mara. It is suitable for soloers and groups of levels 55-68 or so. Populated by Gunthak pirates, forest creatures, undead skeletons, drowned temples, a mountain lake, and a particularly hard glade at the far end, this densely packed zone offers a fairly large amount of content in a small area. Lore In times past, when the island was a bastion of knowledge, the seeds of corruption were planted. As the city of seers and scholars rose to greater heights, celestial words were interpreted. The beauty of what was once offered was defiled in erudition. The city fell. The tome of knowledge passed through the ages, no one dared to gaze upon the words, defiled or not. The ages lived and died and a once great empire was swallowed by the island, covering much of what was with natural beauty. Then came the castaways. Upon the shores the waves arrived, occasionally bringing gifts to an abandoned isle. Some of these gifts were seeds of new flora while others were creatures lucky enough to survive atop wayward flotsam. The creatures of the gods arrived. :- The Seeds of Corruption Geography The zone is neatly divided into four major areas: * : levels 55-56, mostly solo * and : level 58-62, solo and heroic *The Mystic Lake and : levels 60-64, solo and heroic * : levels 65-68, mostly heroic Travel The four sections of the zone are separated by dangerous passages. It is necessary to deal with aggressive monsters in each of the connecting passages, or to have invisibility or stealth. A one-way passage leads from the final area back close to the entrance. In order to reach the dungeon The Forsaken City and the instance Nizara, City of the Nayad contained therein, it is necessary to have good swimming and breathing. The entrance is located a considerable distance under the surface of the lake. Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration ! Location |- | The Forsaken City | 60-67 | Group | Shared Dungeon | 1 hour | Underwater in |- | Nizara, City of the Nayad | 70-75 | Group | Instance | 2 hours | At the bottom of The Forsaken City |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Village of Shin | 50-55 | South | via tunnel |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | Next to the Village of Shin gate |- | | Safe spot on the island above Forsaken City |} Quests Most quests originate in the Village of Shin next door. See the Fallen Dynasty Timeline. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | The Pillars of Flame | 50-60 | Desert of Flames | Many solo quests |- | Lesser Faydark | 50-60 | Faydwer | Many solo quests |- | Tenebrous Tangle | 55-62 | Kingdom of Sky | Solo and heroic content |- | The Barren Sky | 60-67 | Kingdom of Sky | Solo and heroic content |} Notes *Exit to The Village of Shin - southwest corner of forest *Exit to The Forsaken City - in the middle of the lake (underwater) *Exit to Xux'laio's Roost - northwest corner of forest EQ2_000758.png EQ2_000759.png EQ2_000763.png